


Be Beta

by Anonymous



Series: The Life of the Pack [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Seonghwa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingi's not quite an alpha, not quite an omega. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the head pair of their pack, are all too happy to show him how being a beta means something deliciously in between.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: The Life of the Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601914
Comments: 21
Kudos: 399
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Beta

“Hongjoong-hyung… I think I’m an omega.”  
  
Hongjoong’s heart nearly breaks at the expression on Mingi’s face. Mingi is a loud, cocky, confident, fearless, brat- but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his worries. And when he’s worried, he turns into the world’s tallest baby.  
  
Hongjoong pulls his headset off and sets it by his mixing board, swivelling around in the studio chair to look up at the beta. “You’re not.”  
  
“But...my…” Mingi is wringing his hands and not looking at him. Finally he gives a huff of exasperation. “I keep getting _ wet. _ ”  
  
“Mingi-ah,” Hongjoong lets his name out in a long sigh, reaching out to take the beta’s hands and hold them firmly. “How many times do I have to tell you? That’s possible, for betas. Why won’t you believe me?”  
  
“Cause Yunho’s a beta and he never has.”  
  
“Well Yunho’s Yunho and you’re Mingi. And just cause he never has doesn’t mean he won’t.”  
  
Mingi looks at him distrustfully. Hongjoong stands up, _ all _ the way up to his tiptoes so he can nose against the crook of Mingi’s neck. “Only a beta would smell this good,” he sighs, inhaling deep. It’s no myth that betas have the most calming, dreamy scents, their presence helping keep harmony through the whole pack.  
  
“Lemme guess, you were hanging around Wooyoung all day?”  
  
“...yeah.” Mingi admits.  
  
“Wooyoung can be kinda sexy when he’s not being annoying, huh?”  
  
“I guess, whatever,” Mingi sighs and runs his hand through his hair, looking aside.  
  
“Was there maybe once or twice where you were imagining getting some of that cute alpha cock?”  
  
“Hyung!” Mingi bellows, grabbing the rolling chair and heaving it towards the corner of the studio. Luckily the wheels are worn down to shit and it just scoots along a few feet while Hongjoong looks at Mingi dubiously.  
  
“Your body adapts to what’s going on around you. It always will. That’s a beta’s gift.” 

Mingi worries his lip between his teeth, still unconvinced. Well, then. There isn’t much of a choice. 

“Do you want me to call Seonghwa for you?” 

“Buh- wh- what?”

Hongjoong is as calm as ever. This is a very important lesson, and he needs Mingi to be alright with his orientation. Seonghwa is a responsible head omega; he cares about the kids’ education just as much as Hongjoong does. 

Also, while Hongjoong would die sooner than force him into any situation he’s uncomfortable with, he does enjoy showing off his mate and Hongjoong’s authority over him to their younger pack members in all their glory, and Seonghwa has always been so brilliant in it. 

“See for yourself how your body reacts around an omega. Of course, he’s not Wooyoung, which might be a bit less sexy to you-”

“_ Hyung_!” 

“-_but _ I’m plenty sure that once you get in the mood, you’ll discover some interesting things.” Hongjoong winks, which only makes Mingi grow redder and hide his face in his hands.

“I-”

“Think of it as a lesson,” the leader insists. He won’t make Mingi learn anything he’s not ready to experiment for himself, but it would be useful, and a nice excuse for all three of them to get some well-earned stress relief. “Does that sound like a good idea?”  
  
“I guess...” Mingi sighs. If this is gonna happen, he supposes it’s best that it happens with the heads of his pack. “Are you gonna make hyung come _ here _ ?” He wonders, blinking around the studio.  
  
“Hmm, maybe not a good idea, right?” Hongjoong nods, looking around himself at the small and sparse room. There is just one small uncomfortable couch, not really adequate for two people to fool around, let alone three.  
  
“Do you wanna do this at home?”  
  
Mingi thinks about it very seriously, lips in a full pout. Hongjoong can’t help but fawn inside over how cute the beta is, with his long floppy hair hanging in his face and his expression so deeply worried about his changing body.  
  
“I’m afraid of someone else barging in.” He finally admits. It’s a valid concern, too. At least half of the intimate encounters that go on in their home experience some sort of party-crashing by another pack member. Even if those results can sometimes end up for the better, it doesn’t always make the best environment for a shy beta to explore in.  
  
“In that case, how ‘bout I get a hotel room nearby. Just for tonight?”  
  
Mingi perks up, looking at him with brows halfway up his forehead. “Really, hyung?”  
  
“Yeah. I think it’s warranted. Why don’t you head back and pack up some clothes. I’ll come grab you and Seonghwa in a bit.” 

He releases Mingi with a playful snap of his teeth and a smack to his thigh, laughing when the beta squeaks in protest. Somehow, he has a feeling this lesson will go well.

* * *

The late afternoon finds the three of them in a hotel room meant for two. They won’t need much privacy, anyway. Seonghwa didn’t need much convincing; Hongjoong barely informed him of the problem before the head omega understood the obvious solution, and started packing a change of clothes. Hongjoong is truly blessed to have such a capable mate to help him with the kids, but those feelings are for another day. 

Mingi sits near the headboard, hugging his knees and fidgeting with the edge of his sleeve. His nervousness is understandable, but Hongjoong’s most primal instincts dislike his charge - a pup, his pack member, a beta to protect, his mate - reeking so strongly of uncertainty and worry. 

“You ready, baby?” he asks, fingers gently pushing Mingi’s chin up to look him in the eyes. 

The younger beta avoids his gaze. “What if nothing happens?” 

“What if we tried, first?” Seonghwa suggests. It’s the first time the omega’s spoken since they’ve entered the room; in moments like this, he usually lets Hongjoong take the lead and do the explaining, allowing him to mostly use him for whatever demonstration he needs. However, Seonghwa isn’t a mindless doll, and Hongjoong can tell he, too, as a pack head, a friend, and a mate, is pained by the distress in Mingi’s scent. 

There’s a pause, while they both allow Mingi to think. Even if they’re here, Hongjoong would rather avoid rushing anything, or putting their youngest under pressure to explore his changing body. They need him to make this decision for himself. 

“Okay.” Mingi licks his lips, fingers picking at the fabric of his jeans. “What do I have to do?”  
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Seonghwa soothes in his honey-low voice, putting hands and knees on the bed to slink close to Mingi. He playfully noses beneath Mingi’s arm, nudging his head beneath so Mingi has no choice but to hug his shoulders as he presses close.  
  
“Hyung! You’re being weird…” he laughs, but pushes his fingers deep into Seonghwa’s hair anyway, stroking it back. Seonghwa’s hot cinnamon and honey scent fills his nose, even sharper than usual. His breath is on his neck and it makes him cant his head up a bit, expecting the touch of lips or teeth on his delicate skin any moment.  
  
Just those few moments are enough to shift the scent of worry into something else altogether: curiosity, comfort, a relaxing wave filling the room.  
  
“You can kiss him.”  
  
Given permission from Hongjoong, who has wandered over to sit in the single armchair, Mingi turns his focus onto Seonghwa’s upturned face. The pup looks at Seonghwa intently, not blinking, with neither packleader sure of what might be going through his mind. Of all their pack, Mingi’s the one whose words and actions most often catch them by surprise.  
  
Finally Mingi takes Seonghwa by the chin and pulls him up into a soft, open-mouthed kiss. He wants to taste the omega and he’s not shy about it, immediately trying to coax Seonghwa’s nefariously naughty tongue into his mouth with his own.  
  
Hongjoong watches them with his fingertip in his mouth, idly biting at himself with the edge of a sharp canine.

Seonghwa parts from the kiss with a gasp, bending his head to the side to bare his neck. Hongjoong ignores the mixture of misplaced jealousy and excitement, nodding instead when Mingi looks at him for permission. 

“When an omega submits themselves to you, you better do as they ask. Stop looking at me,” he encourages. “Do what your instincts tell you.”

Mingi doesn’t wait for further permission to latch onto Seonghwa’s neck, nipping and licking at the same spot until a purple bruise starts to form. He’s so excitable, almost like a pup who’s teething all over again, that Hongjoong can only admire Seonghwa’s strength for not chuckling fondly. 

Sitting aside by himself suddenly seems like a terrible idea, so he crawls on the bed along the duo, kneeling behind Seonghwa to rub his back encouragingly. The eldest melts under his touch, leaning completely against Mingi, who growls in the back of his throat as he bites down harder onto already bruised skin. Cute. 

“Can I- uh…” Mingi mumbles, pulling at Seonghwa’s loose T-shirt. Seonghwa whines and immediately squirms to get free so he can get rid of the offending garment himself. 

“Mingi,” he breathes, lowering himself onto his elbows. Hongjoong can’t see his face from this angle, but he’s all too familiar with how fucking tempting Seonghwa can make himself look like this, wide eyes gazing from beneath long eyelashes. “Please touch hyung?”  
  
Mingi’s first move is to bury his fingers in his sleek dark hair again. It’s so pretty. He grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and gives a little tug, making the older moan. Mingi’s heart is pounding. Barely knowing why he’s doing it, he uses his hold on Seonghwa’s hair to pull him back up onto his knees. Seonghwa gasps with his eyes screwed shut.  
  
“Gentle,” Hongjoong growls, eyes flashing a luminescent aquamarine.  
  
Mingi swallows. His hackles want to raise at the head alpha’s growl but he keeps calm enough to fight the instinct.  
  
He lets Seonghwa go once the omega is straddled in his lap, chest to chest. Seonghwa has his arms stretched over Mingi’s shoulders and his nose brushes his. The omega whines and they can both smell the spike of his desire. His lower lip trembles, so hungry for kisses from the beta but not allowing himself to do so.  
  
Mingi runs a big hand up Seonghwa’s bare chest. The omega straightens and perks up for him, his pec filling his hand, nipple stiffening pertly. Mingi notices Seonghwa is doing that thing that Seonghwa doesn’t even notice he does half the time, his tongue sticking out cutely just barely past his teeth. His dark eyes watch him, blowing wide from his touches.  
  
Mingi lets his hand roam across his hip and to his back now, dipping beneath his waistband and cupping a cheek beneath. Seonghwa’s teeth dig into his lower lip, a groan at the back of his throat. Hongjoong moves behind Seonghwa, grazing his teeth across a shoulder and grabbing the side of his ass that Mingi’s fingers don’t quite reach. “Ahh, alpha…”  
  
Hongjoong doesn’t acknowledge him, instead tilting his head and studying Mingi.  
  
“What are you feeling?”  
  
“Uh… uh…” Mingi’s eyes alternate between looking at him and Seonghwa. “Good?” 

“Good?”

“Very... good?”

Seonghwa grinds his hips down onto Mingi’s lap, making the beta gasp. 

“Now?” he chuckles.

“_Hyung,” _ Mingi protests, but Hongjoong can see the veins in his forearm strain with how hard he’s gripping Seonghwa’s ass. “Do that again.”

Seonghwa gladly obeys, lazily rolling his hips down onto Mingi’s groin. If Hongjoong weren’t an adult who has to have some sort of control over his instincts, he’d have already flipped the omega onto his back to take care of him as he deserved, but as things stand, he simply leans over to bite at the junction of neck and shoulder, growling in satisfaction at the whine that rips out of Seonghwa’s throat. 

“Oh…” Mingi’s face grows beet red. “That…”

“You can have more of that, if you work for it. He makes such pretty sounds, right, baby?” Hongjoong asks, gently biting at Seonghwa’s shoulder once more to hear him whine again, as he frantically nods. They can both clearly smell the omega growing needier with every weak thrust of his hips and the lack of friction he really needs. Hongjoong only knows he can’t wait for this lesson to be over so he can absolutely wreck his mate and leave him sated and full.  
  
Mingi gulps and reaches down to undo Seonghwa’s pants. With the garment loose enough now, he can dip his other hand even further down the back of his pants. He slides a couple fingers between his cheeks, moaning when he feels the slick coat his fingertips. “Hyung is so wet,” he murmurs, nuzzling into his neck on the opposite side of Hongjoong. Seonghwa’s breath catches as he tries to shift back on Mingi’s fingers, trying to bring them closer. He wants them inside so badly.  
  
Mingi kisses his hot, soft skin. He explores the scar of his mating bite beneath his tongue and sucks another dark bruise into his neck. Seonghwa is panting. Mingi can see the bulge of his cock bound by his dark underwear but doesn’t touch it. Not now.  
  
He suddenly leans away and withdraws his hands, making the omega moan and drawing Hongjoong’s attention. He isn’t looking at either of them as he pulls his own shirt up off his long body, revealing the broad frame of his shoulders and chest tapering down to the lean ripple of his abs. He sticks his slick-moist fingers inside his mouth, idly tasting the honey-cinnamon flavor of their head omega.  
  
Something is starting to feel strange.  
  
He’s had sex plenty of times before this. Both before presenting, and more than a few times since, when he was confirmed as a beta about four months ago. But for the first time his cock is starting to pulse in an alien way that is making him feel uneasy. It isn’t a _ bad _ feeling by any means, but the strangeness, the newness of it, is making a cold sweat prickle down his ribs.  
  
Hongjoong and Seonghwa immediately respond.  
  
“Mingi, look at me,” Hongjoong orders, grabbing him by the chin.  
  
Seonghwa cooes and softly strokes his fingers down his chest, pressing his body close.  
  
“This… feels weird.” Mingi murmurs, rubbing between his legs.  
  
A smile curls the corner of Hongjoong’s lips, and he gently guides Mingi’s hands away. He deftly undoes his fly for him and helps him out of pants and underwear. Mingi blushes, but doesn’t make any effort to hide himself. There’s no point.  
  
“Looks normal to me,” Hongjoong purrs, sliding the edge of his finger along the curve. There’s something knowing in the tone of Hongjoong’s voice that makes Mingi give a pouty scowl. “What is it?” he whines.  
  
Hongjoong chuckles. “Does it feel almost… uncomfortably tight? Do you feel a twitching or throbbing feeling, around here?” Hongjoong’s fingertip traces a spot on the underside of his cock near the base- exactly where he was feeling the strange sensation.  
  
He nods slowly.  
  
“Sounds like you’re gonna pop a baby knot for me,” Seonghwa purrs, leaning in to catch Mingi’s earlobe in his teeth.  
  
“Beta knot, baby knot… it means the beta part of you wants to help meet the pack omega’s needs. It’s not quite the same as an alpha knot, but it’s a nice little perk. When an omega’s in heat, you’ll see it might get even bigger.”  
  
Mingi blinks, struggling to take in the new information. “I thought that was just a dumb thing kids believed…”  
  
“It isn’t. That’s why betas are so special. Even your bodies wanna help take care of your pack and keep the harmony. They’ll make these little changes to serve whatever purpose might be needed. It’s why you got slick hanging around Wooyoung and his alpha pheromones.”  
  
“But... “ Mingi reaches down to hold the weight of his cock in his hand, looking down at it dubiously. “How do I control when the knot comes?”

Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa chuckle fondly, although they stop once they see Mingi’s offended pout. 

“You know when you’re about to cum? It’s the same, really. Don’t stress it. The best way to see it is just try.”

“Don’t you dare _ not _ try after you’ve gotten me like this,” Seonghwa jokes, trailing little kisses along Mingi’s jaw. “But if that’s enough for you, we can always stop.”

“No!” Mingi almost shouts, immediately growing red and suffocating the rest of his protest with a cough. “I mean… I. I want to try.” 

Hongjoong hums in consideration. “Wanna try something with both of us?”

Seonghwa moans into Mingi’s neck. 

“Fuck, _ please. _”

“Both?” Mingi asks, uncertain. Hongjoong crawls around the duo, grabbing Mingi’s shoulders so he can push him to fall forward, so that Seonghwa is lying onto his back, and Mingi on top of him. 

“Your beta biology is lovely,” Hongjoong reassures, running soothing motions up Mingi’s bare torso. “You can adapt to any of us, as you wish or need. If that’s something you want, you can do both at the same time. You should never feel embarrassed if you’re wet, or about to pop a baby knot. Or anything, really. Your body is made to help your pack. That’s fitting for you, I think.” He smiles, even though Mingi can’t see him, and runs his fingers through the young beta’s hair. “What do you say?”

He gives Mingi his time to think. At one point, Seonghwa looks like he might protest, but a glance from Hongjoong is enough to shut him up. God, he loves Seonghwa. He would never even think of complaining if he weren’t so worked up, but one way or the other, Hongjoong is going to take care of him and Mingi both. It’s his duty as leader, and he wants nothing more in the world. 

“Yes, please?”

Hongjoong doesn’t need further invitation to grab Mingi and manhandle him into a more comfortable arrangement. With Seonghwa still lying on his back, legs now wrapped around Mingi’s hips, there’s little ways Hongjoong can move him if not drag him onto his knees, so he can have full access. Both the boys below him are flushed a delicious red, and he’s sure he, too, looks every bit as excited as he is, as he trails his fingers up Mingi’s thighs until he feels the first drops of slick. 

“See? Perfect,” he reassures before Mingi can feel self-conscious, dropping a short kiss onto his back. “Don’t leave your hyung waiting, love.”

Mingi keens when Hongjoong’s first finger breaches in, but he only pushes his hips backwards for more, so Hongjoong gladly obliges, patting his thigh in approval when he sees him start to move his fingers to finger Seonghwa, as well. Seonghwa, lovely Seonghwa, immediately rewards them both with pretty whimpers, tongue lolling as he lets himself relax and accept whatever he’s given.  
  
Mingi is _ aching. _ His nerves feel hypersensitive all over where Hongjoong’s fingers intrude inside him, where Seonghwa’s strong thighs hold him, where his own cock hangs heavy between his legs and leaks a trail of pre on the omega’s stomach. His muscles tense and release as he tries to breathe through everything. All of this.  
  
Seonghwa suddenly reaches up and grabs him firmly by the hair, directing Mingi to look at him. “You got this, baby. I’m ready.”  
  
Mingi nods and reaches behind himself, brushing Hongjoong’s finger with his own.  
  
“M’almost ready, too. Just a little more,” he huffs, sinking his finger in beside his alpha’s unthinkingly. He’s moving almost purely on tactile sensation now, doing whatever seems like it might feel good. Whatever his body is craving.  
  
Pulling himself open with Hongjoong’s help, he lowers his face to catch Seonghwa in a searching kiss. The head of his cock brushes through the slick towards that tight, _ tight _ hole, yet with the slightest nudge it yields open for him and he sinks halfway in. Seonghwa gasps into his mouth. It’s delicious.

Hongjoong takes the chance to slip inside Mingi, as well, and Mingi gasps again, louder, at the conflicting sensations. He feels so _ full,_ slick slowly dripping out of him and onto Hongjoong’s cock; his own dick is twitching around the base, throbbing with the rhythm of the blood that pumps in his ears and neck, as well. He barely realizes he’s started to roll his hips back and forth, only aware of what he’s doing because of the delicious friction and exchange of slick tightness and the feeling of being so full and warm, pangs of tingling pleasure spreading from his belly to every nerve in his body. 

“Hyung… _ hyung,” _ he cries, unsure of who he’s begging for but immediately rewarded by both of them moving to meet him faster. He’s losing his mind; he can do little more than keep moving, mewling and groaning as his chest demands, his own sounds of pleasure mixing with those above and below him, going straight to his throbbing dick. The twitching around the base of it grows faster, more insistent and he knows, in all certainty, it’s going to pop any moment now. 

“_Yes, _” Seonghwa growls before he can even ask. Mingi doesn’t know how he can tell, is almost ashamed of how little it took him to reach this point, but he does as asked, arching his back so he can hug Seonghwa closer as he moves faster to chase his release. 

He comes with a strangled sound, the world around him blacking out in nothing but primal satisfaction, as he empties himself inside Seonghwa and the base of his cock swells. It’s weird, almost alien, but fuck, it feels amazing. The eldest grabs at his shoulders, scratching marks with sharp nails that are sure to show afterwards, as he keeps meeting his hips until he catches on the knot and has to stop.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Seonghwa moans and tries not to writhe as he feels Mingi swell inside him, pressing against his insides so wonderfully. Through the pleasurable heat, he feels a pang of pity for their pup. Hongjoong is still pounding into Mingi; he can feel the jar of it through his body and into his own.  
  
He can imagine how fucking good that must feel, though. His stomach grows warm as the beta’s seed fills him up. If he weren’t being knotted right now he would shove his own finger deep inside himself just to feel how much precious cum he’s carrying, and he knows all too well that each thrust of Hongjoong’s cock must milk out a little more out of Mingi’s body and into his, pushing the pleasure further and further.  
  
Suddenly Mingi’s arms slide beneath his back, holding him, guiding his hips even closer, into an even better angle. He blinks in surprise at the gesture. He can feel exactly how strong Mingi’s arms are, like this; how effortlessly he holds him as he sinks in as deep as he can, lodged tight by his knot.  
  
Hongjoong peaks suddenly, groaning and slumping over Mingi’s back. He bites lightly at his shoulder with a playful lazy growl. He can barely catch his breath. “Mmm… baby. That was so good.” He dangles an arm over Mingi to stroke Seonghwa, meeting his omega’s eyes affectionately.  
  
“How is our pup doing?” The question is for either of them; both of them. Whoever can manage to get the energy to speak.

Mingi breathes heavily, head buried in the crook of Seonghwa’s shoulder. “That was…” he trails off, panting into salty skin to catch his breath. He doesn’t need to say any more. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hongjoong affectionately licks at the spot he’d sunk his teeth in. “Seonghwa? Baby?” 

“‘M good, shut up,” the head omega grumbles, throwing a hand to cover his eyes so he can melt into the sheets more comfortably. Hongjoong wants to extend a hand to help him with the problem still dangling heavy between his legs, but Mingi is in the way, slumped with all the energy of a dead fish, and there’s nothing that can be done about it. 

Ah, well. More of a reason to finish this up without any pups involved once Mingi’s knot goes down. 

“So today’s lesson is,” Hongjoong pants into Mingi’s skin, “That we don’t judge ourselves based on what we see on others. Okay?” 

Mingi whimpers. “Hyung, is that really necessary right now?” 

“Always.” Another small kiss to the mark he’s left on his shoulder. “You’re perfect as you are, and this pack is blessed to have you as a beta, Song Mingi. Is that much clear?” 

Mingi nods, which gains him a playful slap to his ass. 

“Answer your alpha properly,” Hongjoong reprimands. 

“Yes. Thank you, alpha. I, uh… I think it’s going down? A bit?”

“Baby knots last shorter,” Seonghwa mumbles into the crook of his elbow, not bothering to uncover his mouth to speak. “You did very well.”

“Yeah, and while we wait…” Hongjoong laughs, “I’m not waiting inside Mingi for nothing, right? You still need a hand with that?” he asks, vaguely motioning between Seonghwa’s legs.

“Yes, alpha,” the head omega slurs, peeking up at him from behind his forearm. All it takes is their eyes meeting for Seonghwa’s cock to give a needy twinge. It makes his inner muscles squeeze, too, which makes him moan as they hug the receding knot lodged inside him.  
  
“Oh, fuck…” Mingi breathes out, feeling it all too well. “You two should just get a room.”  
  
Seonghwa laughs weakly as Hongjoong growls, biting into Mingi’s nape. After another indolent minute, Mingi is able to slide free. Seonghwa clenches up tight, not willing to lose a drop of his pup’s seed. The moment Mingi flops his big body aside and cuddles into the pillows, Seonghwa is reaching up for Hongjoong with a whine, wrapping arms and legs both around him tightly. 

Hongjoong feels so different from Mingi. His frame is smaller, his proportions almost petite; his fingers slender and more clever-seeming; but that could just be because of how well he knows his omega’s body. Seonghwa still thinks he fits into him just right. And even if they squabble here and there throughout the day, and sometimes misunderstand each other, or have to work out an unspoken doubt, he’s never thought that he was meant to be with anyone but Hongjoong.  
  
The alpha is fully recovered from having spent himself in Mingi. If anything, he’s even more ready than before as he slides himself effortlessly into his omega, sheathing deep inside. “Fuck. I can feel what a fucking mess you are, Hwa,” He growls, grazing his teeth against Seonghwa’s throat. “I bet you love this, don’t you? You’d take all of our cum right now if you could, wouldn’t you? You’re so greedy.”  
  
Mingi moves fitfully in his peripherals, but Hongjoong ignores him. If he had bothered to look he would see their beta dragging an extra pillow over his own head and batting it down firmly.  
  
Hongjoong starts rocking into Seonghwa, strong, sharp slaps of his hips against his ass. Seonghwa whimpers and digs his fingers into his back, threatening to give him marks matching Mingi’s.  
  
Hongjoong licks the sensitive spot behind his ear, then tugs at the silver star stud in his earlobe, breath hot against him. “I’m gonna have to give you an extra lot,” he whispers, already feeling the tell-tale throb growing at the base of his dick. “So you don’t forget who your true alpha is. Huh, baby?”  
  
Seonghwa is beyond words. He feels drugged. Instead of feeling sore from being used by two good-sized cocks in a row, the ache is turning into something else altogether. The dull, bruised feeling warms into a pleasure that spreads out from the base of his spine like a tide, causing every touch inside and out to make his nerves hum. His cock is so hard and sensitive he almost dreads it getting attention; like the slightest touch will be overwhelming. Yet he craves it, anyway.  
  
He swallows hard and looks up at Hongjoong. A tear slides sideways from the corner of eye, wets his hair. His lips are bitten into a red-plum color, his face sheened with perspiration that just makes his skin look all the more like pure gold. “_Breed me_.” The words slide out in a husky demand, almost too low to discern. 

Hongjoong does, though, and gives him exactly what he needs, grabbing his cock in a loose fist to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Seonghwa goes pliant beneath him, overwhelmed tears running down his face and onto the pillow, as high-pitched, shaky whines are ripped from his throat. Hongjoong leans in to lick them away, not stopping or slowing down for a second, consumed by the feeling of being inside his mate, Seonghwa being _ his, _Seonghwa allowing him full control over both their bodies, Seonghwa feeling good because of him, Seonghwa, Seonghwa, Seonghwa-

He shoves his hips all the way in as soon as he feels his knot tingling again, stroking at Seonghwa’s dick almost frantically, the mess of slick on his hand and Seonghwa’s own precome easing the slide. Seonghwa is a puddle of lovely whining and moans below him, and all it takes for him to finally let go is Hongjoong sinking his teeth over the claim mark in his neck. 

Seonghwa’s walls clamp around him, impossibly tight; Hongjoong feels his own knot swell and start to pump into his omega. It feels so much better than just a simple orgasm, to know his mate asked to be bred and he’s providing, that he’s a good alpha, he’s a good leader, a good mate.

“Fuck, alpha, _ alpha-!” _Seonghwa’s hands scramble to slap Hongjoong’s fist away from his cock. Hongjoong blinks in realization that it’s probably because he’s completely soft now, and Hongjoong must’ve been hurting him. 

He slumps onto Seonghwa’s chest, instead, rolling onto his side and dragging the eldest with him, so they can both lie down more comfortably. 

“Mine,” he growls, biting at Seonghwa’s lobe. “Ours. But _ mine._”

“Yours. All of yours,” Seonghwa reassures, nuzzling into Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong lazily extends an arm to the side to pull a sleepy Mingi closer, finding his hair so he can pull his head into Hongjoong’s nape. 

“It helps your omega feel more loved if you scent them afterwards. It’s a claim, and protection. If you ever feel like you need to scent someone when they’re antsy or tired, it’s ‘cause your body is fully aware of how good your scent is to cater to that need. And I’m definitely also in for that, if you want.”

Mingi doesn’t respond, climbing instead over Hongjoong so he can lie down on top of them both. It’s awkward, sharp elbows and knees digging into soft, sore spots, and Mingi’s weight too heavy to be easily ignored, but Hongjoong welcomes the thought, and Seonghwa hums, pleased, when the beta ducks his head in between their necks and nuzzles so that their scents begin to mingle. 

Hongjoong needs to get up, as soon as his knot softens, to clean both himself and his mates. Right now, though, he allows himself to drift to a light sleep, pleased with a lesson well taught and two of his mates around him, sated and safe. Not like he _ can _ move anytime soon, anyway.  
  
Both he and Seonghwa are surprised when Mingi gives an exhausted groan and pushes himself up to shamble out of the bed and pad to the bathroom. He comes back with a handful of wet, hot washcloths, using them to patiently and diligently clean his alpha and omega up. Seonghwa rouses just enough to kiss the inside of his wrist. Hongjoong sits up, smiling at him proudly in a way that Mingi pointedly ignored.  
  
“A beta has to take care of the whole pack, that’s why I’m doin’ this…” he mumbles.  
  
“I always knew I needed you in my pack, Mingi-ah.”  
  
Mingi doesn’t blush that often, outside of sex. Hardly ever, one could confidently say. He does now. Hongjoong leans in and kisses his cheek, feeling the warmth of the happy glow in his cheeks. “My precious beta,” he purrs.  
  
Mingi pushes Hongjoong down into the bed, following him down. He pulls Seonghwa close with one arm and Hongjoong with the other. “Yours.”  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so very fun to write with softshocker, and would never have existed without them. 
> 
> Please let us know what you guys think! You can reach softshocker on twitter @softshocker, and myself @pupteez. 
> 
> We love getting random dms full of naughty abo/Ateez/etc thoughts, so please don't think twice about hitting us up. <3


End file.
